Blacklisted
by invisiblereiko
Summary: More enemies, drama and havoc, Blacklisted is the continuation of Celestial Melody. Only, its much livelier; yet darker too. Enemies of the Fairies overwhelms them, will the Fairies be able to overcome ordeals of friendship, romance and hardships? It's all up to fate.
1. Chapter 1: Solutions

Blacklisted

Chapter 1

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ In this sequel, it contains a whole load of swearing; an entire contrast to the prequel. Do read the first story: _Celestial Melody_ before continuing on! This is written in a third person perspective.

* * *

Levy stepped out from behind the large group shyly, fiddling with her thumbs as her blue hair shone brightly under the sun. She was the one who had spoken up when half the group of people present had already lost hope in their mission against Madness due to the sudden absence of all of Sabertooth's members except Rogue and Sting.

"I think if a few of us becomes temporary member of Sabertooth, it is possible for this lacrima to be made," Levy said quietly, looking up through her glasses. She was half positive that the idea would work; it was something that she had read in her many books, books that piled up high in her room. At the corner of her eye, she saw Gajeel straighten up and a small smile touched her lips, a blush creeping up her neck. There was something between her and Gajeel, it was obvious to everyone, but even then, Levy couldn't help the warm feeling that filled her whenever she saw Gajeel around.

"It might work," Erza said, folding her arms across her chest. Along with her, the rest nodded fervently; knowing that if Erza thought that the idea was a good one, then it would most probably work. They looked over to Makarov, however, to confirm and as he stroked his beard, their Master nodded slowly, a look of appreciation crossing his face.

"Really? Then what are we waiting for? I am the Master of Sabertooth, I can make any of you a temporary member as long as Makarov agrees," Sting said, his eyes lighting up with optimism and hope. Even Rogue, who usually just let his brother make the decision, stepped out and nodded, agreeing with the plan.

Levy felt a swell of pride replace the embarrassment and shyness growing in her because if it worked, she was essentially salvaging the plan and helping the entire of Magnolia. Hell, perhaps even the world. "All right, if you guys want to do this, we better make it quick," she walked over to Makarov and spoke to him, for further affirmation that it would work.

"I volunteer," Erza said. It was obvious. The red head was the best mage amongst all of them, apart from the Dragon Slayers of course. Wielding the magic of Requip, she could change armour and weapons anytime, from sexy ones to deadly ones. It really depended on her mood. Really.

"Me too," Gray said quietly, his deep voice resonating throughout the place. As a wielder of Ice Magic, he was also one of the strongest mage; also the one who had first came in contact with Lucy who had disappeared for two years.

"I guess I could share more of my magic?" Lucy said, her voice soft. She was apprehensive about contributing more of her magic. Her magic was already down to 40%, and she lost most of the power she had acquired since her two years of training.

"Hell no, you're not sharing more of your magic!" Natsu said incredulously, his expression priceless. "This magic is non-returnable, you ain't gonna share any magic," he shook his head adamantly.

"If I don't do it, who will? Plus it's my magic, you don't have control over it!" Lucy said, anger bubbling in her. Well, it wasn't real anger really, she was just feeling indignant over Natsu's protectiveness.

"The Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail will do it again if we have to. We are _not,_ and I repeat, _not_ allowing you to contribute any more of your magic!" Natsu said, his voice clear as day, a frown replacing his usual joking demeanour.

"He's right. You've depleted enough of your magic," Makarov said, agreeing with Natsu.

"So who else? We need one more," Lucy said, sighing in defeat as she raked a hand through her blonde hair.

"I can go if no one objects," Cana came forward, whilst taking a swig of her booze; holding out a peace sign with her other hand.

Everyone nodded in agreement when Cana volunteered and everyone sprang into action immediately, Makarov standing by to take away their marks. It wasn't for permanent's sake, but because the mark symbolised that they were bound to the Guild, only disconnected or connected when the Master imprints or removes the symbol. When the mage does it him or herself, it will cause excruciating pain and generally no one would actually want that. That being said, Sting stood next to Makarov to imprint the symbol of Sabertooth after it was removed.

"Weird," Erza said, examining her new mark.

"It's only temporary," Gray said, rubbing his hand over his chest, trying to get use to the feeling of the new mark.

"Yup!" Cana agreed cheerfully, touching the new mark gingerly.

"All right, enough said, let's go to where you need to start the operation; we need to get rid of the enemy as quick as possible," Makarov said, pushing them along. The rest of the guild members piled into Sabertooth's lobby and waited with anticipation as those involved moved to another room, with Levy trailing behind just to see if it would work.

"I'm afraid…" she clutched her tiny hands to her heart, bowing her head.

"Afraid of what?" Gajeel's deep voice came about, right above her.

"Ga…Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed, blushing.

"Yeps, it's me you're staring at, shrimp," he smirked, using the nickname that he had given her at Tenrou Island. Then his face turned serious and he placed a large hand on her head affectionately, smothering it lightly, "So what are you afraid of?"

Levy looked down, thoroughly embarrassed; but she said what she truly felt. There was no need to hide from Gajeel.

"I'm afraid what I suggested… is stupid. Afterall, Cana-san, Erza-san and Gray-kun has such a deep bond with Fairy Tail."

"Don't be silly, it'll work. I have faith in you," Gajeel said, smiling at her, his teeth gleaming white.

"I hope," she laughed softly, her confidence growing back.

"Trust me," he leaned down so he was eye level with her, capturing her in his eyes and smiled once more.

"I will!" Levy said loudly, throwing her hands around his broad waist, seeing how tall he was.

"That's good then," Gajeel rubbed her back gently, and together, they walked into the room where the process would take place. Very much similar to how it happened with Fairy Tail, just that it were with different people then.

Levy felt confident with Gajeel by her side, standing a little taller, smiling a little broader and feeling a little better.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the late post! I was busy for the past few days but I promise to make up for the two days late reply, three days for some of you, I'll update a chapter on this story tomorrow and start a new one! I think you will like the new one as much as I am excited to write it! Please favourite and review if you liked it ^-^ Also, I might be looking for an editor to my stories { _as you can see, I suck at grammar},_ so if you're interested just pop me a message and we'll chat! See you all tomorrow :D


	2. Chapter 2: Coalition of powers

Blacklisted

Chapter 2: Coalition of powers

/

The room that Sabertooth had to prepare for the process was ten times grander than the one that Fairy Tail had. Sabertooth had decided to use their Music Room for the process, the musical instruments all pushed to one side and the curtains drawn to allow for sunlight to spill in like liquid gold. Everyone had piled into the room made of marble, from marble flooring to marble walls, and they were staring in awe and that big Music Room. It was too amazing for words, and the mages of Fairy Tail couldn't help but feel a little lacking. However, they knew that their guild was built by hand by them and their masters now and before, so they should not be ashamed of their humble abode… that they kind of destroyed every now and then.

"Impressed?" Sting smiled, walking in behind them with Rogue trailing behind them and closing the large two-sided oaked doors shut with a snap of his fingers.

"Of course, this place must have been built on a lot of money," Lucy muttered, her hand still refusing to leave the pillar that was cold to touch.

Sting ran a hand through his light-coloured hair and touched his Sabertooth symbol, reminiscing about the past, where his previous and extremely commanding master was still around. "Master Jiemma was the one who invested in all these decorative rooms. Even though he seemed like a selfish bastard, and probably did all these for show to the world that we are strong, but deep down we know that it was his way of giving us slight entertainment," Sting spoke, his eyes sweeping over the grand room once.

At that moment, the hearts of the Fairy Tail member's went out to him, and everyone else in Sabertooth because of the memories that were engraved in their heads forever. How their master treated them, forcing them to be ruthless and scheming so that they can win the Grand Magic Games to rise above Fairy Tail and other smaller guilds over the seven years that the events had Tenrou Island had happened. They all knew that it was history, but it was a history that should not be repeated and they had to focus on the future and the impending danger so close to them.

Rogue cleared his throat, and looked up with tired eyes, but tried to give a weak encouraging smile to everyone, "Are we ready to do this?" Everyone knew that Rogue was actually really concerned about his members, about whether they were fine or not and what happened to them. Sabertooth's members were extremely loyal; there was no justifiable reason why they might suddenly disappear.

"I'm ready," Erza said with conviction, her brown eyes clear with determination.

"Me too," Gray said, already taking off his top.

"Don't take off your top, ice princess!" Natsu exclaimed, going over to put both his hands over Lucy's eyes.

"Stop it Natsu, it's not like this is the first time he did it. In fact, I think I've saw it more times than I can count," Lucy said, pulling her boyfriend's hands away from her eyes.

"Yeah fire head, don't be jealous you don't have a body like mine," Gray teased one of his closest friend in the Guild.

Natsu flashed a glare at Gray, and then muttered something incoherent, which earned a lot of winks and grins from the people present, effectively lightening the mood of the Music Room.

"Well then, if those two are ready, I'm ready too," Cana grinned, holding up a thumb up as she threw her booze bottle on the ground.

Before it touched the ground though, someone's hand snatched the bottle up, in case it damaged the polished flooring.

"Don't litter, Cana," Gajeel shook his head in disapproval, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. He was always like that, trying to hide his happiness and his personality behind a façade of coolness and nonchalance.

Cana rolled her eyes, and walked over to stand beside Erza and Gray, her posture relaxed as she knew what was coming up. In fact, the reason why she also volunteered was because she felt guilty over convincing Lucy to do the very same thing – but not as a net, instead, as a contributor to the powers. She knew Natsu was not happy about that, and considering that Lucy had just recovered from the stab wound, but she also knew that it was necessary and important that Lucy contributed. Cana thought the only way she could make it up to the both of them was to become one of those who contributed as a power net, to hold the powers of the Dragon Slayers.

"All right, everyone strap up please. Master Makarov, could you do the honours of pulling the lever?" Sting instructed, and moved to stand beside Rogue at the straps.

"Of course, I will pull the lever," Master Makarov nodded, and walked with his hands behind his back to the lever area.

Everyone else who was not involved made sure to keep a distance as they did back in Fairy Tail such that they could do the process smoothly and without disruptions. Gajeel wanted to moved closer to Levy, wondering if she would be afraid of the strong light and magic waves, intending to protect her from anything if need be. However, on the other side of him, he was contemplating it, because he knew that she was the same age as all of them, just that she was more introverted and more soft spoken; it did not make her a weaker individual though. _Matters of the heart is really difficult to solve,_ Gajeel thought to himself as he just stood there, his arms folded across his chest and making sure Levy was in his view.

Levy, on the other hand, wanted to stand beside Gajeel, so much so that her heart was aching when he didn't seem to move from his position. Levy didn't know if she was reading Gajeel correctly all these while; she thought that he had feelings for her, as did she, but sometimes he was so distant and quiet that she doubted herself. The blue-headed girl bowed her head in a small sadness, wondering if what she had thought and concluded all these while was questionable. Sighing, she tried to focus on what was going on in front of her eyes, her _nakamas_ being strapped onto the machine, and Master Makarov walking towards the lever.

"Ready everyone?" Master Makarov asked; his voice deep and strong sounding despite his age.

Everyone on the machine nodded, and immediately, he pulled it down, his face filled with pride as he watched the power flow out of them.

This time, the light show was of entirely different colours; white, red and yellow neon magic waves flowing out of Gray, Erza and Cana respectively, forming a similar net as the one back in Fairy Tail. The neutral and two warm colours sent out pulses of ice-warm waves, and everyone immediately felt a solace as the net was slowly formed with the tendrils of light twisting this way and that to be secure. As for Sting and Rogue, they emitted blue lights just like the other three Dragon Slayers, and their magic grew and grew, pulling out of their body, which caused their physical body to seem to be straining against the straps.

"Levy-san," Levy heard a soft voice calling her name and she pulled her eyes away from the light spectacular to face Romeo, who had an enquiring look on his face.

"Yes?" she asked, pushing her glasses up her face.

"Why are Sting-kun and Rogue-kun straining against the straps?" he asked in a whisper.

Levy swallowed once, and answered with a voice rich with knowledge, "Because the guild only has two Dragon Slayers, and they have to contribute way more power as compared to ours, where we have three. Of course, it'll be a toll on their physical bodies as well. But don't worry Romeo, they'll be fine."

Romeo nodded in understanding as the both of them faced forward to continue looking at the magic waves that continuously pulsed out of their bodies.

As the light dimmed, everyone thought it was over, and was about to move forward to help them but suddenly a bright blinding light exuded from the five's body, landing neatly in the net that the three Fairy Tail members has contributed.

"What… happened?" Lucy asked, looking at Levy worriedly, wondering if her _nakamas_ were all right with that sudden flash of light.

Levy did not dare to answer… not nodding or shaking her head, not opening her parched lips to reply her best friend in the Guild. Levy knew that no matter what happened, everything came with a price, or with a catch. She knew that the transfer of Guilds just to perform this task definitely came with a catch, and it seemed as if the white blinding light was the catch. She watched with her breath caught in her throat, wondering what would happen next.

Levy was afraid, her initial fear coming back, she didn't read up on what would happen during the transfer of Guilds just to contribute so much of their magical powers for a lacrima. Her heart started to palpitate harder than ever and she thought that it was beating so hard and fast that everyone could hear it. _Please be okay..,_ Levy thought to herself as she saw all the lights dissipate with only the completed lacrima left.

"Erza, Gray, Cana, Sting and Rogue, are you all okay?" Master Makarov walked up to them after he made sure that no more light was emitting from either of them.

"My head kind of hurts… but I guess other than that I'm fine," Sting massaged his temple gently. Rogue nodded, agreeing with his brother about the dull headache that was forming in his head.

Levy almost let out a sigh of relief, when she saw the three Fairy Tail members looking confused and looking at absolute unease.

"Erza?" Natsu walked up to her, waving his hand in front of her face to snap her out of her trance.

Erza's armoured hand shot out and she grabbed Natsu's forearm, her brown eyes blazing, and said six words that Levy immediately felt guilty about – it seemed like her world was about to cave in when the words left Erza's mouth, words that were filled with apprehension and doubt

"Who are you? Where am I?"

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me; it has been like… 7 odd months that I haven't even spoken much here :c I have legitimate reasons, but I don't want to go into the entire ordeal of justification because it's just school. I hope that this 1750 words chapter will suffice, and hopefully you guys are still keen in reading Blacklisted, the sequel to my first work – Celestial Melody. There isn't much fighting action or whatsoever here, but I hope that I have given you a brief outlook of how it works in Gajeel and Levy's minds; and a paragraph of Cana's. For Lucy and Natsu, I'm sure you guys have seen enough of their perspectives everywhere, including C.M, so I hope this entertains you guys! Remember to review, favourite and follow so you can keep updated on when I next upload a chapter! It won't be soon, mainly because I want to see the response to this chapter first and whether you guys are interested or not. Also, there's school, so yeah That's all from me, see you soon :D


	3. UPDATE - IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hello to everyone out there! It has been so so long, and don't worry – I haven't forgotten about you guys for this story ^^ has been one of the platforms that I actually gain the most readers for and it is extremely heartwarming! Unfortunately, I'm having a very important exam that is coming up in about two weeks that I have been preparing for since last year and this year, and this exam actually determines where I'm going to go in the future! I will have a very long break after the exam that ends around 17 November, and I really hope to work on my stories soon. I may have forgotten some of the plots here and there, because I was younger when I wrote it and all the cramping of subjects are killing me. It really makes me happy to see people still reviewing on my stories even after 1, 2 or even 3 years! I want to give a big thank you to all of you, every single one who has been reading my stories. I will continue writing after my exams, and I hope for new readers you guys have something to look forward too – and for my readers that has been here, I don't know if you guys left yet, hopefully not, I really appreciate every one of you! Love you all so so much, I will aim and strive to bring back my characters to life! I know I made promises back then, about uploading stories before after my finals for the year and everything but I was just too caught up with other events T^T Do forgive me :) This time, this exam is the last one I'm going to take in awhile so I'll be back here in no time! I will talk to you all very very soon! ^^ See you guys (:

\- oh yes, by the way, I'm posting this same note for all my ongoing stories which is like two :O -

Invisiblereiko / 9 October 2017


End file.
